mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Inceptionist
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello there, can I be an admin? You need some here. Toa Fairon ' Yeah, sure, go ahead and make me b'crat, I'll get some users to join the wiki. 'Toa Fairon ' Hello Hey, it's me, Varkanax39. I'm going to join the wiki, it sounds epic. Was it inspired by The Eternal Game? And can I be a b'crat? It's okay if you and ToaFairon are the only sysops, but I love fights to the death and I think you could use help...anyway, what can I do for this wiki? User:Varkanax39 Hey, it's okay if I put up the FWS here, since it's a MOC Battle. 'Toa Fairon ' Hi Can I become an Admin? Check me out on CBW, especially my history. [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Thanks. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Three things Can I copy and paste articles form CBW on this wikia and use them in a voting battle? And is it possible or me become a br'cat also? All the other adims are and I feel left out. D: Nahh kidding. Just putting in the option. And do the Wikicons work here? I have an idea for a few. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog Okayy thanks. I think I'll put Nalek and Jartus on here first. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog Wikicons You know how the wikicons are all Olmaks on CBW? Well what do you think we should have here? And I think 5 Adims are enough. For a while at least. And I think that the Welcoming text should have all of the admin's names on there. Do you want me to edit that? And I think there should be a Admin Staff template like the one on Bionicle Reviews Wiki. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog Okays Thanks. Okay I will work on it. I make the template now. It could take me a while to make the Hau's/Avohkii's. I siding on the Haus, cause of Tahu, but Avohkii's would be cool. And could you make User:Wikia use the Welcome template as the defalut for new users' talk page? If that makes sense... [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog I noticed you made a LOT of admins, I think it should be stopped, and should I make Wikicons, I was thinking about Kualsis, tell me what you think, and can I make a page for a staff team, and make a staff team template? Toa Fairon ' And, do I need to demote TheSlicer, he hasn't been active on this wiki for a month, assuming there's a lot to do. And if you notice that the New Messages thing looks customized, I did it, don't ask me how, I'll customize the things, as I know how to. 'Toa Fairon ' Staff Should you remove TheSlicer from the Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki:Staff? And can I join the Order of Infinity? [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] New messages thingy Well, you know of the namespaces right? Like the Mainspace and the template mainspace? There's one titled MediaWiki, it's actually the inner structure of a wiki, I think I'll just edit it, while you tell me what you want me to do, as I actually know almost all of the special things, and I'd like you to order me what to change, in the meanwhile, keep editing. Toa Fairon ' Varkanax39 could be a maintainer. [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] I am a master of fights to the death and have lots of powerful MOCs. Could I be an admin? U seem to need some. User:Baterra1202 Admin? U didn't answer my question. User:Baterra1202 Skin I changed the skin. Sorry if you didn't want me to. User:ThatDevilGuy [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|(what a LAME sig)]] RE: Thanks Thanks. Yeah, that template looks pretty cool. It should come in handy. And do like my sigg? User:ThatDevilGuy [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|(what a LAME sig)]] Wikicons I have found a user that has made some wikicons for this site. Since your the site leader, I'll let you deside what colours you want them to be. There's a picture of them on my talk page on CBW. You can choose any colours you want. I;m sure he will change them if I ask. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Admins I have noticed you made a lot of users admins or want to make users admins, see, we currently have WAY too much admins, and you need to slow down a bit. We got ENOUGH admins for now, or I'll demote any admin you make, I just don't want too much admins, we are a small wiki with a WAY too big staff team, this is only a measure so that not every user on the wiki becomes an admin, too much admins means a crowded staff team, and our staff team is big enough. Thanks for your time. Toa Fairon =D I just was browsing the wiki, and happened to see the new messages thingy, good lord that it works. You like the new messages thingy too? Or should I change it? 'Toa Fairon But there is ONE tiny eety peety leetle thing I don't know about coding, that is called: The skin, how to change the skin. If you'd tell me I'd be really happy. =D 'Toa Fairon Hey uhh just wanted to say that this wiki sounds like it will be intense! I think the idea of having a while wiki just for MOC battles is awesome! I personally think I'm pretty good at epic battles, and if you need any extra b'crats or admins or something then well, I'm here XÞ and I'll just leave the choice of making me anything up to you. Phyrrus:Crib.to.Coffin 05:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) FAIL XÞ Haha I forgot the title to my last message... anyways that one was from me and in no way part of Toa Fairon's message.... in case you didn't notice that already... xD Admins Hey, since I'm the only active user on here, I was going to ask Central Wikia to remove b'crat from Slice (he knows about it) and both sysop and bcrat from Varkanax39 if he doen't become more active. TF is good with MediaWiki and I reckon he'll make a good b'crat if he doesn't promote too mant users when this site is realy active. Just trying to maintain the site for you :) :--''ThatDevil '' 05:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude, are you active still? --''ThatDevil '' 07:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it's alright. The wiki's epically quite. For now. --''ThatDevil '' 03:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Story You say you're writing a story un-related to Bionicle. (Me too!) What is it about? Also: Would you like to write a chapter in a future story of mine? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Yay! That sounds.. interesting. It does, actually. :) Mines kind of based on a book series, but I am going to change it. I haven't written any of it in ages, as I'm busy with school, and re-writing my CBW stories. I see you changed the wiki a bit... It looks... nice. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 06:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you join a contest? I am having trouble... :/ Manual of Style Here's an idea: I'll make a basic skeleton of it, then we, the admins, can discuss on the talk page. And yes, it will be a sysop-locked talk page. :) How's that sound? --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 22:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow. The Wiki looks amazing now. Good job. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox I'll see what I can do. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the template is fine. It's just a matter of adjusting the pages now. I'll do Nalek, then you can do the rest. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Guess what I did. Have a look around first.. :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Look above the "Wiki Activity" button... --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) See MediaWiki:Common.js. But don't change anything. :) I copied and pasted. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 01:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Shift of Power That's totally okay. I understand the needs of real life and how one cannot be on a wiki 24/7. (: I honestly thought I was the leader, as you seem to have had disappeared a while ago, but you could've just been watching like the good admin you are. :) And thanks. :D ''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) Saving the Wiki Udeadbro? :p I have a great idea that could save the wiki! We could include Roleplays! A custom namespace can be made (i.e. Roleplay:Fight to the Death would be an example of the Roleplay namespace). It's all easy to arrange, including a new set of RP rules. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Achievements They seem to be random. And perhaps we should use mask powers instead of mask names (eg "Ignika - for creating the wiki" becomes "The Mask of Life - for creating the wiki"). Perhaps I could reorder them and try to get it more mask-badge themed? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk''') 05:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am Makuta Bevio and I saw your club: the Order of Infinity, and I wondered if I could join too. It sounds like fun. Star Powers 10:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ToaInfinity. I wanted to warn you that a vandal named Quatrokindslayer has vandilized Bionicle Wiki. So that, if he would come here too, that we would be prepared. Star Powers 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Signin' out.